User blog:Chalk33/The Children of Teridax Summer MOC Contest of Doom!
Hello there, and welcome to the first ever Children of Teridax MOCing Contest! If you are not a member of [[User:Chalk33/The Children of Teridax|'The Children of Teridax']], either ignore this page or ask either [[User:Chalk33|'me']] or my co-leader [[User:Invader39|'Invader'39]] to join when you reach 450 edits. But enough chatter, we should move on to the information! The Mission In these contest your mission is to create a Makuta. Quite a simple task, right? Wrong. We've got some rulez for you. Let's give the rulez fanshee numbers so you pay more attention. #It must be an original character. That means no canon character revamps, and no character from your own storyline. #No Hero Factory parts. 1.0 stuff is acceptable, although we would think the Makuta are too proud to use HF parts. #Don't make them too short. Makuta should stand tall and proud. #Give them a good amount of armor. Not too much, and not too little. #The MOC must be made for the contest. If you made the MOC beforehand, you shall be disqualified. #You must be a member of The Children of Teridax to join. #The body must be at least a little custom. You don't have to go all out, but since this is user judged, I would recommend it. #''HAVE FUN!'' #Follow all these rules. #If you think anything was left out, or if something is not clear, say so in the comments. How Thou Shalt Enter #Be in The Children of Teridax. #Post a comment saying you'll enter. #Build your Makuta. #Post a picture of your creation in the comments. #Vote, once it begins. The Way Voting Works, & Voting Rules Unlike many contests, this one shall be judged by the users! Voting has begun!. Rules: #Do not vote until I give you permission. #Do not vote if you are not a member of The Children of Teridax. You do not have to participate in the contest to vote. #You cannot vote for your own creation. #You can only vote for one creation. You are allowed to change your vote, however. #Place your votes here. #''HAVE FUN!'' #Follow all these rules. ''PRIZEZ! The moment you've all been waiting for! First Place *You will get a banner on your page, saying that you won. (banner currently not made) *Your creation will get a spot in the TCT Hall of Fame. *Your creation will get the Featured Creation slot on the TCT Main Page *You get bragging rights. Second Place *You will get a banner on your page, saying that you got second place. (banner currently not made) *Your creation will get a spot in the TCT Hall of Fame. *You get bragging rights, although not as much as first place. Third Place *You will get a banner on your page, saying that you got third place. (banner currently not made) *Your creation will get a spot in the TCT Hall of Fame. *You get bragging rights, although even less than second place. Everybody Else *You will get a banner on your page, saying you participated. (banner currently not made) Time You have until June 1st to finish the MOC. Voting shall then start, and will end on the 1st of July. Time is subject to change, depending on turnout. Thanks for reading, and participating! ~~'C33''' Category:Blog posts